Hangover Regrets
by Member 4583328
Summary: Antonio wakes up after a long night of binge drinking, but not even alcohol can make you forget true love or when you let it slip through your fingers. Rated K for minor language. (AU Spamano)


This is a _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ AU Spamano fanfiction, however you don't need to follow _Hetalia_ to understand or enjoy this short story.

* * *

Hangover Regrets

The first thing Antonio felt when he woke up was a pounding throb in his head and the sense of regret. Last night had been a blur, but even in his groggy state, Antonio remembered enough to want to go back to sleep forever. With a groan and a few muffled swears, he forced himself to sit up and reached over to his nightstand. With eyes still closed, he flapped his hand around in an attempt to locate his glasses. He knew it would be a difficult feat, as they were always tucked way in a little compact case. They were his little secret. Nobody knew about his poor eyesight, because after a traumatizing experience in grade school, Antonio had decided to switch to contacts. He hardly ever wore his glasses these days, but Antonio was desperate. After riffling around for a few minutes, he gave up and attempted to feel his way to the bathroom. One toe stubbing and a long bout of swearing and hopping around later, he finally made it to the sink. He turned the faucet on and smiled when the cool water soaked his face.

After washing up some morning grog, Antonio was able to register his surroundings. He was in his apartment, he was sure, but everything was... _neat_. All his clothes, which where normally strewn about, were neatly ironed and folded on his dresser. His room was spotless, which was certainly not how he left it. Quite bewildered, he looked up and saw a note taped to his mirror which read, "_Take an aspirin you fucking drunkard. You better take care of yourself while I'm at the store. Breakfast is waiting downstairs._" in the rushed scribble that Antonio immediately recognized as his friend, roommate, and (boyfriend?), Lovino's, handwriting. He smiled as he traced his finger over the loop of Lovino's distinctivvely looped _f_ and folded the note into his pajama shirt pocket. Pajamas. _What?!_ Antonio didn't really remember coming home, or even leaving the bar. After he got up and began dancing on a table, he didn't really remember anything, but he knew for sure he would have been way too trashed to button his shirt. Or even put on pajamas for that matter. So it had to have been...

He sighed heavily. Antonio had fallen for his handsome roommate, hard. About a month ago, they had agreed to start casually dating, but Antonio wanted more. He wanted to hold Lovino; to cherish him, but he just wasn't sure where they were at. He had been harboring these feelings of uncertainty for a long time, and Lovino had begun to pick up on these negative feelings. They had become more and more distant until the blowout. Yesterday, Lovino had charged into his room like a ball of fire and demanded to know why Antonio had been acting off. Antonio couldn't answer. He had been in relationships before, even serious ones, but how he felt for Lovino was different, and scary. He couldn't put all his feelings into words, and only stood there looking for something to say. Lovino had looked pretty hurt. Antonio cringed at the memory. He knew what happened next, but he did not want to relive it. What Lovino had said was just too heartbreaking. He remembered every single word. _"I have loved you ever since I met you. When you asked me out, I thought you had felt the same. Now I know. I wanted to be your boyfriend so bad, but the more I tried to tell you the more distant you got. You're a bastard Antonio. Don't play with a person's feelings and then just slip away like nothing ever mattered."_ Lovino had teared up when he whispered that. Antonio had felt like he wanted to cry to, and hug Lovino and tell him everything he ever felt, but when he looked up, Lovino had disappeared. Antonio felt really shitty now. He knew he should have ran after Lovino, but he was too shocked. Lovino had said he loved him. Love. When Antonio finally recovered enough to google search for the fanciest, most expensive restaurant where he could take Lovino, the doorbell had rang. He heard a flurry of activity coming from Lovino's door, so he decided to head downstairs and find out who was visiting. When Antonio opened the door, he found his best friend, Lena, on the doorstep, but a few seconds later it became clear that Lena wasn't there on a friendly visit. She looked straight past Antonio, and when he turned to follow her gaze, there was Lovino. Lovino never once looked at Antonio as he greeted the willowy beauty at the door. It became apparent that the two, his (ex)best friend and his Lovino were going out on a date. The bitch brought roses for fuck's sake. What girl does that!? And how could she carry them on her moped?! _Moped_. That means the Lovino has to hold her waist. _Oh. My. God!_

Antonio could feel his temperature rising at the thought, and was acutely reminded of his hungover state when a flash skewed his vision causing him to loose his balance and grab onto the counter top. He eased himself onto the floor whilst still gripping the counter, and rocked a little to ease his headache and nausea. Once he felt a little more stable, he got up and headed back into his bedroom. Last night had not been worth it. After Antonio had closed the door on the parting couple, he called up his new best friend, (not Lena, who he would typically call in these kin of instances) Gilbert, and begged him to take him to a bar. He needed to forget everything. Unfortunately, his brilliant plan didn't work, and left some terrible side effects. Gilbert was quite the obsessive partier. A little too hard-core for Antonio. However something seemed off with him, like he was only partying to forget something too. Antonio wondered what secrets he hid under his pale skin to make him so reckless night after night. The thought made him sad, so he pushed it back for later. He already felt depressed, and right then he needed to focus if he planned on making it downstairs alive. Following the delicious smell, and motivated by the sharp pain in his stomach, Antonio made it to the kitchen.

After making his way to the stove and serving himself some eggs and sausages, he sat down at the table. It was not until he looked up that he noticed Lovino's brother was sitting there, watching him with a disdainful look. Normally The two got along fairly well, but lately Feliciano had been cold to Antonio. Nevertheless, he tried his luck. "Uh, what exactly happened when I came home last night?" Antonio ventured.

Feli looked at him for a minute, as if he was figuring out how to communicate with an earthworm. Finally, he replied in a clipped tone, "Well, you came home after three am, drunk and delirious, broke some furniture, puked in the hallway, and gave yourself a black eye banging into a door."

Antonio became even more confused, and it wasn't just due to the obscene amounts of alcohol still in his system. "So then, why is everything in order and breakfast on the table?"

Feli rolled his eyes. "Lovino and I had to drag you upstairs to prevent any further damage. We would have just left you in your room, but you got puke on yourself, attractive by the way," Antonio winced with embarrassment at the vivid recount. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more of this story. He was about to say so, but his curiosity got the better of him. He listened as Feli continued, "So Lovino-the caring person he is-tried to get you into your pajamas. it was going relatively well but when he tried to change your pants you started yelling 'Leave me alone, I'm in love with my boyfriend!', and then you passed out. Lovino has been obsessively playing the housewife ever since."

Antonio began to piece everything together. The rest of the story blurred into the background and all he could think about was finding Lovino and apologizing to him, and kissing him. He would have stayed in his fantasy if something Feli said hadn't caught his attention.

"Yes, I was here, consoling my brother. He was torn up, you ass. He even called up a friend to go out with to make you jealous and you didn't even bat an eye. I can't believe he still likes you after how you treated him. It's just-"

_Date, friend..._ "Lena." Antonio blurted out.

"Are you even listening to me? Just lea"

"Where is he? Where is Lovino?!" Antonio jumped up.

Feli sighed. "He left for the Farmstand about fifteen minutes ago, but" Antonio cut him of with a spontaneous kiss and ran out the door, only barely managing to grab his keys before he ran to his moped. In this flurry of action, Antonio didn't hear the sarcastic comment coming from an elegant brunette who had been sitting there in silence all along.

"Apparently you are more faithful to this boyfriend of yours when you are drunk." Lena smiled and Feli shook his head exasperatedly. "I have known Antonio for a long time, long enough to know he was screwing up the first relationship to ever matter to him." Feliciano nodded, but didn't say anything, a rare occurrence for the social metropolitan man. His attention was occupied by the ridiculous scene of a pajama-wearing Antonio attempting to start up a hot pink moped outside the window before he realized his (totally different colored one) was right next to him. When he finally got started, this time on his own moped, Feli had to laugh. Antonio had hurt his brother so much that Feli wanted to hate him, but something about the hopeless idiot made him feel the whole ordeal was just a big dramatic mix-up. Lena laughed too, and they both enjoyed a cup of coffee and a conversation. After a few minutes they went their separate ways and left the house blissfully free of distractions for the passionate reunion of the two lovers.

* * *

**Authors' Note  
**(I feel the need to explain myself and my choices because this is my first fanfiction)

Does anyone know how to include indents? I tried to put them in, but whenever I saved the document, they were deleted. OL, hope it doesn't bother you readers as much as it does me!

Lena is the name I used for Fem!France. I believed this name to be more fitting for my version of this character.

About Feliciano: because this is an AU fanfiction, I decided to change or bring out different traits of each character. I wanted to show Feliciano as being a loyal brother, and I understand that the personalities of each Italy brother seem to be almost swapped. This is because my headcannon for Veneziano is that of an experienced Metropolitan, scarf-wearing, womanizing sexy bastard. #sorrynotsorry

Why I chose AU versus a traditional Spamano setting: I love the Spamano pairing, but I feel like, in cannon, their relationship is kind of fucked up. (Pardon my French) I didn't want this fanfiction to be about Romano struggling to show Spain how he's not a child anymore and that he's sexually interested in his father figure, because, well, that is very awkward and like I said, kind of fucked up. Also being in AU allows me to change some traits of each character and I really wanted Spain to ride a moped.

Speaking of mopeds, the pink moped was supposed to be Fem!France's, an is the only reason why I changed France's gender. Normally I'm not for gender roles (pink for girls, blur for guys) but I really can't see France riding a pink moped, or a moped for that matter. I decided this after I wrote the date part, so it may seem a little awkward with the flowers and Romano riding on back, but he's a princess fruitcake anyway, and I think he secretly liked it. Plus Fem!France is pretty bad-ass.

Oh, and sorry for not writing about Antonio and Lovino's makeup and confessions, but I'm not really good with writing cheesy romance or sexy times and its three in the morning and I want to go to sleep. If you guys actually end up liking this little blurp, I could continue the story.

**Comment please!**


End file.
